The Sleepover
by laurah2215
Summary: The Concannon's series-story 33


Title: The Sleepover

Author: Laura H

Disclaimer: I own the sole rights to 'The West Wing', as I bought them from NBC and Warner Bros. Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that I was crossing my fingers behind my back. :D

Rating: PG

Synopsis: CJ and Danny get three extra kids for a weekend

Author's Notes:

Story 1-I Loved Her First  
>Story2- Just Another Day in Paradise<br>Story 3: My Little Girl  
>Story 4:Chivalry Isn't Dead<br>Story 5:He's Just Sensitive  
>Story 6: The Hardest Conversation Ever<br>Story 7: Letting Go  
>Story 8: Getting Good at New Things<br>Story 9: Where We Need to Be  
>Story 10: Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be<br>Story 11: Endings and Beginnings  
>Story 12: Proud of the House We Built<br>Story 13:Starting a Club  
>Story 14: First Pet<br>Story 15: Miscommunication  
>Story 16:The Go-Between<br>Story 17: The Third and Fourth Wheel  
>Story 18: You Can Let Go<br>Story 19: Make the World Go Away  
>Story 20: Invalid<br>Story 21: Hands on a Miracle  
>Story 22:And At the End and the Beginning Was You<br>Story 23: Reunions  
>Story 24: The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away<br>Story 25: Separation Anxiety  
>Story 26: Parental Discretion is Advised<br>Story 27-I Will Take Care of You  
>Story 28: Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day<br>Story 29:When the World Stopped Turning  
>Story 30: It Won't Be Like This for Long<p>

Story 31: I'm Yours

Story 32: My Achy, Breaky Heart

Story 33: The Sleepover

Timeline:

October 2006-"I'm Yours"  
>Nov 2006- CJ and Danny finally see what they've been missing for<br>eight years. Story 19- Make the World Go Away

Jan 2007- Story 24- "The Lord Giveth and the Lord Taketh Away".CJ and Danny move to California together. CJ becomes President of the Hollis Foundation. Danny begins writing Josiah Bartlet's biography.

July 2007-CJ and Danny get married at the Bartlet farm and conceive Abigail during their honeymoon in Ireland.

August 2007:Story 13-"Starting a Club"

Sept 2007- Danny starts school to finish his doctorate

Nov 2007-Story 20 "Invalid"

January 2008- "Parental Discretion is Advised""

February 2008- Abigail is born  
>March 2008-Story 30-"It Won't Be Like This for Long"<p>

March 2009-Patrick is born.

August 2009:Story 25-"Separation Anxiety"

August 2010:Story 23-"Reunions"

January 2011: Story 5-He's Just Sensitive"

Sept 2013:Story 2-"Just Another Day in Paradise"

Nov 2013- February 2014: Story 3- "My Little Girl"  
>June 2014:"Take Your Kids to Your Old Work Day"<p>

May 2015: Story 14- "First Pet"

July 2015: Story 33-"The Sleepover"

June 2020:Story 16-"The Go-Between"

June 2021: Story 4- "Chivalry Isn't Dead"

June 2021: Story 17: "The Third and Fourth Wheels"

April 2023: Story 29: "When the World Stopped Turning"

Jan 2025:Story 6-"The Hardest Conversation Ever"

March 2025: Story 7- "Letting Go

June 2029-Story 11 "Endings and Beginnings"

March 2030: Story 32-"My Achy, Breaky Heart"

May 2032: Story 1-Abigail's wedding- "I Loved Her First"

July 2032: Story 8- "Getting Good at New Things"

September 2032: Story 9-"Where We Need to Be"

January 2033: Story 10-"Always Loved By Me You're Gonna Be

July 2033: Story 12- "Proud of the House We Built"

September 2033: Story 15-"Miscommunication"

March 2044:-"You Can Let Go"

May 2045-"I Will Take Care of You."

Archived at:

.com/site/laurasfanfictionarchive

.com/group/wwexecutivebranch

.com/twwfanfiction/

.com/

?author=836

.

.

.net/u/1060085/

"Is she going to be all right?" CJ inquires of her friend as they sit in lawn chairs in the Lyman's backyard on a bright summer evening.

"Oh, yeah. It's just a standard hip surgery. She's expected to make a full recovery. She'll spend a couple days at the hospital and then we'll bring her here to look after her during the recovery," Donna explains, her eyes scanning the yard as the kids engage in a game of soccer. Her husband and Danny are standing around the barbeque, waiting for the hotdogs to cook and the corn on the cob to boil.

"Okay, good," CJ nods, glad that Josh's mother will finally be able to correct her hip problems and become more mobile again. She watches her six year-old son desperately trying to keep up with the older kids' soccer game. He hasn't been able to kick the ball once.

"But the problem is, I don't know what we're gonna do with the kids. Josh said he could just stay at the hospital with her, but I really want to be there, as well." Donna is conflicted as to what to do about Josh's mother impending surgery.

"Well, why don't Danny and I watch them?" CJ offers without hesitation. " It's only two nights and the kids will love the sleepover."

Donna smiles politely, but she has doubts. Her three children, seven years and under, can be quite taxing. "That's a very nice offer, CJ, and I really appreciate it. But taking on three extra children is a lot of responsibility."

CJ shrugs and takes a sip of her margarita. "Nonsense. I don't mind at all. Your kids are very well-behaved and we never have a problem babysitting them. Besides, we've had Noah sleepover with Abbey before and he's always an angel."

Donna still looks unsure. "But you've never had all three of them for an entire weekend. You know, Ella has frequent nightmares and we're just potty-training Davy at night so he still wets the bed and…"

CJ stops her friend with a hand and a chuckle. " Donna, it's fine. I have two children myself, remember? Danny and I are perfectly capable of watching the kids for a couple days. We probably know your kids better than anyone else besides you and Josh. They will be perfectly safe with us."

Smiling lightly, Donna finally bobs her blonde head. "I know they will. I trust you completely."

"Then it's settled," CJ declares, standing up to call to the kids. "Davy, Ella, Noah, would you guys like to have a sleepover with Patty and Abbey next weekend?"

All the kids halt their soccer game and jump up, squealing in excitement. Apparently, the kids unequivocally want to have a sleepover.

"We're taking the kids next weekend so Josh and Donna can stay with Josh's mother in the hospital," CJ explains to Danny at his inquisitive look.

"Oh, that'll be fun," Danny replies with an easy smile, agreeing with his wife's offer to babysit. He knows if CJ thinks they can handle five kids for a weekend, then they should try to help their neighbours.

"That's great, CJ. That will be a huge help. Thanks for the support," Josh states gratefully.

"You sure we're ready?" Danny inquires of his wife as they put away groceries in the kitchen Friday morning. CJ had made a large shopping trip to pick up extra food for their babysitting adventure. She had made an effort to find all the Lyman kids' favourite foods, but most of their preferred staples were the same as her kids, so it wasn't a difficult task. She made sure to stock up on juice, freezies, chicken fingers, baby carrots, cereal and popcorn.

CJ finishes storing the cereal in the pantry. "Yep. Abbey's going to share her bed with Ella, Noah's going to sleep on the trundle bed in Abbey's room and Davy's going to sleep on Abbey's old toddler bed that I put in Patty's room."

Danny stores all the canvas bags under the sink. "Sounds good. The kids are so excited. Abbey actually chose to have a bath today, and Patty set up all his toys in his room for him and Davy to play with."

"Mommy, are they here yet?" Abbey comes barreling into the kitchen, wearing her favourite jean jumper and sporting a toothy grin (she had just lost two teeth last week). Patty follows behind his sister closely. Lately he has developed a routine of trailing his older sister and copying whatever she does.

"No, sweetie. They'll be here soon. Did you remember to make your bed?" CJ bends down to the kids' level and runs a hand through her daughter's strawberry blonde curls.

"I did, and I helped Daddy clean up the den and put all the pool toys out in the backyard," Abbey informs her mother proudly.

CJ draws both kids in for a quick hug. "Good work, honey. Now, both of you have to remember that Noah, Ella and Davy are our guests this weekend. That means that you have to let them get served meals first, you have to share all your toys and you have to make them feel very welcomed. And Davy's very nervous because this is his first sleepover with us, so please be very nice to him so he'll have a fun time with us."

"Okay, Mommy," Abbey nods obediently, determined to ensure that the kids have a successful sleepover. She loves having Noah sleepover and she knows it will be a real treat to have all the kids spend the weekend.

A knock can be heard at the door, and as soon as the kids hear it they both run directly to the foyer. Danny shakes his head at the kids' enthusiasm and walks with CJ to the front door.

Abbey throws the door open to greet the other family waiting on the front porch. "Yeah! You're here! Let's go play outside," Abbey hastily suggests, tugging at Noah's hand.

"Whoa, slow down, sweetheart. Let the kids get in and settled," Danny tells his daughter, reaching out to greet his neighbours.

"Thank you so much for taking them," Donna reiterates her gratitude once again. "The kids each brought a knapsack with favourite toys and seasonal clothes, and I've also included a tote with any medicine you might need and a list of emergency numbers. If you have trouble please don't hesitate to call and I can be here in an hour."

Danny accepts the kids' bags and helps hang up their jackets.

"We'll be fine," CJ reassures her friend in a placating tone.

"Now, we usually try to cut off any sugar intake after dinner and fluids after seven o'clock," Donna rambles, racking her brain for any reminders she needs to give CJ. " Oh, Ella really likes to read 'Winne the Pooh' before bed. And I packed some 'Pull-Ups' and extra pajamas for Davy in case he has an accident. Oh, just in case you forgot, Noah's allergic to coconut so he shouldn't have anything with…"

CJ reaches out and squeezes Donna's arms comfortingly. "I know, Donna. I know your kids' habits and routines. Please don't worry. Now, you and Josh should go pick up his mother and get to the hospital. The kids will be fine. If I have any questions I know both of your cell numbers. If you feel like checking in later, by all means don't hesitate. But there's no reason to be concerned. The kids are in good hands."

With a sigh and frown, Donna nods. "I know. All right, guys. Mommy and Daddy are going to take Grandma to have her surgery. Please be on your best behaviour for Danny and CJ, and we'll call around dinner time." Donna bends to give Noah a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Mom," seven year-old Noah replies, already turning anxiously to Abbey, hardly able to wait to start playing with his best friend.

"You be a good girl, honey," Donna instructs Ella while hugging her tightly and running a hand through the little girl's long, straight blond pig-tails. "Mind your manners and don't boss around your little brother. I love you."

"Love you too, Mommy. Give Grandma a hug for me, Daddy," Ella demands of Josh as he kisses her forehead.

"Don't go, Mommy," Davy pleads, attaching himself to Donna's leg like a leach.

Donna bends down to her three year-old son's level and ruffles his fine blonde hair. "Sweetie, we have to go see Grandma. But you're gonna have so much fun here with Abbey and Patty, and CJ and Danny are gonna take such good care of you."

"You promise you'll pick us up on Sunday?" Davy asks timidly, clearly distressed at his parent's abandoning him.

Josh lifts his youngest son into his arms and hugs him tightly. " We'll be back Sunday, buddy. But I bet by the end of the weekend you'll be having so much fun you'll wish you could stay longer."

The toddler looks unsure, but he allows Josh to let him go and Donna to give him one last kiss.

Donna is about to exit the foyer when she remembers another point. "Oh, I almost forgot. There's sun block in the tote bag and swimsuits. I figured the kids would go swimming since they love your pool so much." Donna knows the children never miss an opportunity to frequent Danny and CJ's pool, since she and Josh don't have one in their own backyard. "Oh, and if I've forgotten anything just let yourself into the house with your key."

"Donna, get out of here before you change your mind," CJ advises with narrowed brows, gently pushing her friend out onto the front porch.

Donna rolls her eyes and sighs in resignation. " All right. Have a good weekend."

"Give our best to your mother, Josh," Danny calls to Josh as he and Donna walk across the driveway to get back into the car.

"What are we gonna do now, CJ?" Five year-old Ella inquires excitedly as soon as the front door is shut.

CJ smiles down at five children looking up to her like she is their cruise director. "Well, how about you guys go outside and play? I think Abbey and Patty put all their outdoor toys in the backyard. There's baseballs and catching mitts and bubbles and sidewalk chalk and about a hundred sand toys for the sandbox. I'm going to make some sandwiches, fruit salad and veggies and dip for lunch. Then, after lunch, and after Davy and Patty have a nap, you can all go swimming. How does that sound?" CJ knows that Davy still requires an afternoon nap, and Patty, even though he is six, also greatly benefits from a short afternoon rest. With Patty's constant mood problems, they've discovered that sometimes the best therapy is simply more sleep.

The afternoon had progressed with little conflict. The kids had all eaten their lunches and played cooperatively outside all afternoon. Ella complained loudly when CJ applied the sun-block and Patty had a minor tantrum before his nap, but other than that the day had not been too challenging. Danny had managed to barbeque hamburgers and veggie skewers before a rain shower drove everyone indoors. Donna had called to check in just before dinner and informed them that everything was going smoothly at the hospital for Josh's mother. Now the kids are unwinding in the den with a Disney movie and playing games. Abbey and Ella decide to organize a game of 'house' with their dolls and seek to enlist their siblings in the elaborate game of pretend.

"Davy can be my baby and Patty can be Abbey's baby. Noah, you'll have to be the daddy to Abbey's babies." Ella dishes out assignments with a great deal of self-proclaimed authority.

"No, I'm not a baby!" Davy rejects the plan defiantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not a baby, too!" Patty insists indignantly. He's going to be in the first grade come September, so he believes he is far from being a baby.

"And I'm not being the daddy," Noah tells his little sister forcefully. " I don't wanna play dolls."

"Oh, come on!" Abbey pleads with the boys. " It's not fun unless everyone participates."

"Yeah, and I bet Abbey will give you a kiss if you play the daddy," Ella attempts to entice her brother with a conspiring smile.

"Eww!" Abbey cries with a definitive head shake. "I don't wanna kiss Noah."

"Yeah, I don't wanna kiss either," Noah responds, bowing his head so he doesn't show the other kids that he's not really telling the truth. He'd like to kiss Abbey, but just a little bit.

Danny, who is sitting on the couch in the den observing the children's activities, decides to interject. "No one's kissing anyone. Abbey, Ella, you can just play dolls together because it doesn't seem like the boys want to play. Patty, why don't you get out your Lego set for you and Davy and Noah to play with?"

"What's going on?" CJ wonders as she wanders into the den to ensure that the children are still interacting pleasantly. It's getting late and she realizes she's going to have to get the five kids washed up and ready for bed soon.

"CJ, the boys don't wanna play house with me and Abbey," Ella whines to CJ, reaching out to hug her legs.

With a little laugh, CJ bends down to sit on the floor next to the girls with their dolls and accompanying accessories, and wraps an arm around Ella's shoulders. "That's all right, sweetie. I don't think they like to play with dolls. But you and Abbey can still play for a while. Abbey, why don't you share your new baby doll with Ella?"

Abbey glances down at her lap and the two dolls resting there. One is her favourite doll, a hand-sewn soft cloth doll CJ had brought back for her years ago from a trip to Malawi. The other is her newest doll, a newborn plastic baby that can be fed water from a bottle and actually 'pees' into diapers. "Okay, but you have to give it back later." Abbey reluctantly hands her doll to her friend. Her mom had told her she had to share, so she wants to be a good girl and show she can listen.

Once the girls resume their game of house sans male participation, and the boys move on to building castles with Lego blocks, CJ takes a seat next to Danny on the couch and reaches out to envelope his hand in her own.

"I guess we better be thinking of getting them to bed soon? " Danny assumes and seeks validation.

With a nod, CJ rests her head on Danny's shoulder and closes her eyes for a brief moment. If she thought it was difficult looking after two children in the summer months when school was out, it's nothing compared to watching five busy children. " Yeah, I'm going to make some popcorn and give them have a snack first. Then I'll get Patty and Davy settled in first and then focus on the other kids." CJ has a prediction that Davy will put up a fuss at bedtime, although he went down relatively easily for CJ at nap time.

"Okay, boys. You have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to make blueberry waffles for breakfast. Have sweet dreams and I love you." CJ bends over Patty's twin bed and thick layer of blankets to kiss his cheek. She then turns to Davy lying in the toddler bed beside Patty's bed and drops a kiss to his temple. Surprisingly, Davy hadn't put up a fight at bedtime. He had washed his face and brushed his teeth along with Patty and allowed CJ to read them a story and tuck them in. He had whined a bit for Donna, but gave up his protests because he was so exhausted. The kids had certainly had a busy day.

CJ pads down the hall to Abbey's room where the three other children are curled up in Abbey's twin bed as Danny reads from a Bernstein Bears book. Abbey and Noah had taken turns reading aloud from different books, practicing their reading skill. All three kids are clad in their pajamas (a Cinderella nightgown for Abbey, a two piece set with ponies for Ella, and green pants and a 'Cars' themed pajama shirt for Noah) and have gone through the nightly clean up routine.

"Can we have another story, Daddy?" Abbey requests with her sweetest smile.

Sharing a look with CJ, Danny shakes his head. " Sorry, baby. It's already late and you all need to get some sleep. There will plenty of time to read tomorrow."

"Let's everyone get into bed," CJ implores, turning off the overhead light and plugging in Abbey's nightlight. She helps tuck Abbey and Ella beneath Abbey's Disney Princesses comforter while Danny helps Noah into the trundle bed. The girls each clutch a doll and stuffed animal in their arms, but Noah goes into bed without any security item. "You all have a good sleep and in the morning I'll cook us a huge waffle breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Abbey vocalize her approval as Danny kisses her forehead and turns to Ella to give her a hug.

"Goodnight, sweetie," CJ whispers into Abbey's cheek before kissing Ella's temple. "Love you, all."

Danny and CJ file out of the room and into the hallway, softly shutting the bedroom door behind them. They can hear muffled talking, but they both know that it will take a few minutes for the kids to settle. It's acceptable to them if the children want to talk for a while before they fall asleep.

CJ is washing her face in the en-suite master bathroom forty-five minutes later when she hears a quiet knock at the door. She ties up her housecoat over her nightgown and opens the door, assuming it is Patty or Davy having a hard time falling asleep. She isn't expecting the taller, curly-haired boy standing nervously outside the bathroom. "Hey, sweetie. What's the matter?"

Noah nibbles on his bottom lip and averts his brown eyes to the tiled floor " I'm sorry. I can't fall asleep."

CJ kneels down on the floor and draws the boy into a hug. "It's okay, honey. I know it's sometimes hard to fall asleep here. Why don't I come sit with you until you get more tired?"

Noah seems to consider the offer, but is confused as to what he wants. "I don't want to wake up Abbey and Ella."

"That's all right, dear. They're probably already deeply asleep. Come on, I'll come tuck you in again." CJ takes the nervous little boy's hand and leads him out into the bedroom and back into the hallway. "Did you bring a toy to sleep with?"

Noah purses his lips with a frown. "Yeah, I brought my teddy bear in my knapsack."

"Okay, well let's go get that," CJ suggest, rubbing Noah's back as she directs him back into Abbey's room.

"I didn't want the girls to think I'm still a little kid," Noah admits in embarrassment.

CJ rubs Noah's cheek affectionately before locating his knapsack in another corner of the room and retrieving Noah's favourite stuffed animal. She perches on the end of the trundle bed as Noah climbs under the covers. "Don't worry, honey. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, Abbey and Ella still sleep with their toys."

Abbey stirs in her bed at the sound of whispered voices. She decides to get up and investigate why her mom is back in the room.

" What's going on?" the little girl inquires,her eyes squinted in sleepiness.

"Noah's just having a little trouble sleeping. You can go back to sleep, sweetie," CJ responds.

Abbey smiles down at the boy who is guiltily clutching the teddy bear. "Hey, you didn't have your teddy bear earlier. You should cuddle with that. My lion that you gave me last year always helps me fall asleep easier."

"You don't think I'm a baby for still bringing my teddy bear to bed?" Noah asks tentatively.

Abbey reaches out to offer her best friend a hug. " You're not a baby. There's nothing wrong with liking stuffed animals."

Noah smiles shyly, glad that his best friend (and quasi-first crush) doesn't think he's a little kid for taking his teddy bear to bed. "Okay."

"Do you think you'll be able to fall asleep now, honey?" CJ asks of Noah, ruffling his loose brown curls.

Noah nods, more confident now. "Yeah, I'm ready to fall asleep now."

"Okay, sweetheart. Have a good sleep and we'll see you in the morning." CJ drops a kiss to Noah's crown before taking her daughter's hand and walking her back to her bed. She tucks Abbey into the bed again and kisses her goodnight.

Relieved that Noah has been comforted, CJ pads quietly back to her own room to find Danny turning down their king-sized bed.

"Where were you?" Danny inquires conversationally of his wife. When he had went downstairs to turn out the lights and lock the doors, CJ was getting ready to turn in for the night.

"Noah couldn't fall asleep because he didn't take his teddy bear to bed with him, because he thought it would make him look like a little kid," CJ relays with an amused smile.

Danny chuckles as he strips down to his boxer shorts and crawls into bed beside his wife. " He's just at that age when boys start to want to be cool in front of girls."

CJ nods, snuggling up next to her husband. "It's funny, but even though he and Patty are just a year apart in age, they're worlds apart in development. Patty's so socially delayed that he much prefers Davy's activities to Abbey and Noah's…and even Ella's." Over the last few years, CJ and Danny had learned a lot about their son's behavioral and social disorder. They knew that even if Patty was able to learn at the proper grade level, he would likely always be a little bit slower when it came to social development. Patty simply doesn't have the same maturity as most six year olds. He is still very much a 'mama's boy' and clings tightly to his family. He doesn't want to branch out on his own like his older sister and often regresses into toddler behaviour when he becomes agitated in unfamiliar social environments. CJ imagines that Patty won't be interested in abandoning his stuffed animals at Noah's age, and he'll certainly not be concerned with impressing the opposite sex.

Danny sighs, splaying one hand across CJ's warm torso. " Yeah. It's always gonna be harder with Patty. But, ya know, he's made a lot of progress in the last five years since we started to get him treatment and therapy. I mean, he made it through kindergarten successfully and he's really starting to enjoy the Little League team this season. He may not be at the same level as the rest of the first graders, but he's doing pretty good, all things considered." Danny feels the need to tout his son's accomplishments. He is proud of how Patty is growing up, even if he sometimes wishes his only son could be a little more 'normal'. He wishes Patty wouldn't get so upset in strange environments and wouldn't get distressed so easily when his routine is interrupted. His heart aches every time Patrick has a little 'panic attack', and he wishes he could do more to comfort his son. For the most part, he and CJ have to structure his daily schedule so as to avoid any stressful scenarios, especially when they know he will be hungry or tired.

"Yeah, you're right. We're definitely on the right track," CJ concurs. "I'm so exhausted. I think I'm glad we only have two kids. It's already stressful enough to handle Abbey and Patty, I couldn't imagine adding another child to the family. I don't know how Donna and Josh do it."

Danny shrugs. "I dunno, it might be kind nice to have another one. I mean, the Lyman kids are pretty good, it doesn't seem that bad. Sometimes I wish we had another baby."

CJ scoffs with a laugh. "Oh, please. Get that idea out of your head now. I'm going through menopause, Danny. I'm certainly not in my prime child-bearing years anymore."

Danny has to smile. " I know, but we could still adopt. I mean, I think we do pretty good raising our kids for a couple of old-timers. We can still keep up with their limitless energy. Today we even dealt with three extra kids, and nobody needed a trip to the emergency room. "

CJ shakes her head, closing her eyes with a tiny smile. "Nobody ended up in the hospital? That's a pretty low standard when it comes to child-rearing. Yeah, we managed adequately today. But we're finally at the somewhat easier stage of parenting. The kids are in school full-time throughout the school year and they have sporting activities and friends to play with. I'm glad they're not babies anymore. This stage is much more fun and rewarding."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agrees, yawning in exhaustion. Perhaps two kids were just perfect for him and CJ. He has to admit that he is more tired after watching three additional children all day.

"Okay, I'm done for the night," CJ announces, turning onto her stomach to give Danny a kiss.

"Goodnight, darling. Thanks for being such a wonderful mother." With a lopsided smile, Danny kisses his wife back soundly.

CJ laughs softly. "Just today, or more generally?"

Danny shrugs, lying flat against his pillow. "Today, everyday, always. You're not just amazing with our kidlets, you're a natural." Danny is constantly amazed by CJ's mothering abilities, and if he is telling the truth he is slightly envious of her parenting powers. She just has a natural way of taking care of kids, whether it was his niece and nephew when they were younger, or the neighbours' children.

"You're not half bad yourself," CJ remarks with a teasing grin. "You're fantastic with our babies. You've got the patience of a saint. When I'm at my wit's end when it comes to Patty's moodiness, you're the one that can step in and calm him down. You're always calm and collected and in control. When Abbey has you running back and forth to baseball or gymnastics or the library, you'll spend all day keeping her busy until she crashes in exhaustion at night. I don't know how I'd ever manage the kids without you." Even though CJ often has both children under her sole supervision (especially when Danny is at work or has to travel on business),she could not imagine raising her son and daughter without her partner.

"I know you would be fine, but you don't have to worry because I'm not going anywhere." Danny seeks out CJ's hand and squeezes it soothingly.

"From your lips to God's ears," CJ sighs.

"Mommy!" Davy runs barreling across the backyard when he spots Donna entering the Concannon's backyard through the door of the wooden fence.

CJ looks up to see her friend walking across the patio before she is bombarded by her toddler. "Hey, Donna!"

"Hello, baby!" Donna cries with a massive grin, hugging Davy to her chest and running a hand through his flaxen hair. "Did you have a good time with the Concannon's?" Donna had been slightly surprised that none of her children had called them in tears demanding their immediate return. She is slightly disappointed that the kids didn't miss her more.

"Oh, yes! We had soooo much fun," Davy exclaims merrily.

Ella wades through the shallow end of the pool and climbs the pool steps to come greet her mother, but not before CJ stops her to wrap her in a beach towel.

"How's Grandma?" Ella inquires while she hugs her mother affectionately.

"Oh, much better," Donna relays with a confident smile. "Daddy is just getting her settled in our guest room. You can come over and see her."

"We made cards for her," Ella informs her mother with a proud, toothy smile. "It was CJ's idea."

"That's very sweet, honey. I'm sure she'll love them. Noah, sweetheart, come give me a hug," Donna requests in a sing-songy voice. Noah is splashing around on floating tubes with Abbey in the pool, while Danny alternates spinning the children around the water.

"Can't I hug you later? I wanna stay in the pool," Noah responds with a regretful frown. He knows he should come greet his mother, but he simply doesn't want the water games to end.

"Noah Leo Lyman, get your little tush over here and give your mother a hug!" Donna shouts with a mock-serious tone. She has missed the kids so much and doesn't have any reservations about pulling her son away from the pool.

Reluctantly, Noah drags himself out of the pool and dries himself with a towel before walking over to Donna's open arms and fulfilling her request.

"I'm sorry to break up the party, but I'd like you guys to come home and see Daddy and Grandma," Donna directs to her kids.

"You can come back another day and swim," CJ tells Noah as a consolation.

"How were they?" Donna asks of CJ as Danny and Abbey stand around the patio with towels wrapped around them.

"They were fantastic, Donna. We had no trouble," CJ informs her friend positively.

"Did you eat all your food?" Donna asks her daughter, who nods in response. "Noah, did you help put the toys away?" The seven year-old replies in the affirmative. " Did you go to sleep at bed-time and remember to use the potty?" Donna turns to her younger son.

Davy grimaces and slowly shakes his head back and forth.

CJ interjects to correct the little boy and assure Donna that he was well-behaved. "He was fine, Donna. He cried a little for you Friday night, but it didn't take long for him to calm down. I had him use the potty before going to sleep, but he did wet the bed Friday night, so I put a 'Pull Up' on him last night. But that was certainly not a big deal."

Donna hugs the little one comfortingly, letting him know that she isn't upset with him for having a little accident. "That's okay, sweetie. That's all right. Now, why don't we get you all home and changed into dry clothes? I know Grandma bought you some new books before she had her surgery," Donna tells the kids in order to entice them to return to their house down the street.

"Here are their knapsacks, Donna." Danny retrieves the bags from the patio steps and hands Noah and Ella their own knapsack and gives Davy's bag to Donna.

"Thank you much for everything," Donna expresses her gratitude once again. She helps Ella put her sandals on and takes the hands of her younger son and daughter.

"It was no trouble," CJ replies with a smile. It had honestly been a lot of fun to have the children for the weekend, even if it was sometimes tiring. If nothing else, it had been a nice distraction for Abbey and PJ, as they've both been restless in the summer. Abbey attends day camp Monday through Thursday, but Patty is home every day with Danny because he's too distressed at the thought of going to camp.

"Okay. Go give Danny and CJ goodbye hugs and thank them for the nice sleepover," Donna orders her children, who all say heartfelt goodbyes to their friends.

"Call me later and let me know how Josh's mom is doing," CJ suggests as she hugs her friend.

"All right, I'll give you a call later," Donna agrees as she walks the children through the fence and back out into the front yard so they can head back to their house.

"What's the matter, baby?" Danny inquires of his little girl as he tucks her into bed. Abbey has a frown on her face, despite the fact that he just finished reading her favourite book.

"I miss having Ella and Noah and Davy here," Abbey admits with a heavy sigh.

"You're not happy to have your room back to yourself?" CJ asks as she turns off the lamp on the nightstand and pulls Abbey's fluffy pink sheets and Disney Princesses comforter up to her chin.

Abbey shrugs with a pout. " I didn't mind sharing my room. I really liked having them sleepover this weekend."

CJ drops a kiss to her daughter's crown. "Well, honey, I'm sure there will be plenty of sleepovers in the future. In the mean time, we've had a long day and it's time for rest. Have sweet dreams and we'll see you in the morning. I love you." Little does CJ know that in the next couple years they'll have to cut off Abbey's sleepovers with Noah, as the kids exhibit the awkwardness of pre-adolescence and the first inklings of puppy love.

"Love you, too," Abbey mumbles drowsily, clutching her cherished lion toy while Danny pecks her cheek.

CJ takes Danny's hand and leads him out into the hallway and across the hall to their bedroom facing the backyard.

"Why are we going to bed already? Don't you want to go unwind downstairs in the den for a while?" Danny is confused because usually he and CJ curl up on the couch and have a mug of herbal tea before they turn in for the night.

"No, I want to unwind in our bed, with you…"CJ draws out with a pronounced accent on 'you'.

"Ahhh, that's definitely a better idea," Danny concurs, allowing CJ to back them in through the double doors. Danny kicks the doors shut before CJ, tugging his hands, backs them into the bed and sends them falling onto the duvet.

CJ pulls Danny on top of her and immediately reaches for the hem of his polo shirt to tug it off. Danny entwines their legs as he makes quick work of her sleeveless button-down shirt.

"You're not exhausted after the weekend we've had?" Danny checks as CJ methodically removes his khaki shorts.

"Mmm…yeah," CJ admits as she kisses her husband's collarbone. " But it's been a few days since we've been intimate, so I'm much more horny than tired." CJ hadn't been comfortable having sex with five children in the house. Abigail and Patrick are aware that they're supposed to knock and ask permission to enter the master-bedroom (and thus avoiding walking in on the parents), but CJ realized that the other children weren't necessarily programmed not to barge in the bedroom. In order to avoid a horribly embarrassing and emotionally scarring event, Danny and CJ had agreed to remain fully-clothed the last two nights.

Danny laughs out loud as he reaches around CJ's back to unhook her bra. "We definitely deserve this." He runs a hand through CJ's shoulder-length bob and stares intently into his wife's blue eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," CJ whispers raspily. It is obvious now that their babysitting charges are now the furthest things from the couple's minds.


End file.
